Convert $4\ \dfrac{7}{12}$ to an improper fraction.
${4}\ {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $12$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{12}{12} = {\dfrac{48}{12}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{48}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{48}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} = \dfrac{55}{12}$